¿Porqué creer en ti?
by artemis road
Summary: Todos sufrieron por la perdida de Gohan y de Vegeta,pero que opina la esposa de Goku respecto al principe Saiyajin y sus acciones. / NO ESTAN PRESENTADOS COMO PAREJA/


**¿Por qué creer en ti?**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente en mis fantasías de millonaria. En fin, espero que disfruten!_

* * *

"No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que Bulma este llorando por ese hombre. El mismo que dejo morir a mi Gohan. El mismo que le quito la mitad de su estadía en la tierra a mi Goku. Y para el colmo, es el mismo que despertó a esa horrenda criatura Majin buu y no pudo detenerla. Todo por su estúpido orgullo y venganza…"

Los pensamientos ocupaban su mente y oprimían su alma. Se negaba a aceptar ese presente que le tocaba vivir. Un presente que una vez había estado a salvo de un futuro oscuro, un presente que habría de vivir con sus hijos y su esposo, un presente y futuro en paz en donde podría ver sus sueños hacerse realidad. Todo eso, toda esa alegría y todos esos sueños ya no valían nada para ella. De aquí en adelante solo sufriría la pérdida de su esposo, su hijo mayor y seguramente de su pequeño Goten. "Goten", recordó abruptamente. El niño se encontraba inconsciente, dormido como un angelito al lado de su mejor amigo. El hijo de su amiga Bulma y el monstruo saiyajin. "Mi pobre Goten. Sufrirá el mismo destino que su padre y su hermano, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Te maldigo Vegeta, te maldigo por habernos dejado con esta carga. Te maldigo por el estado en que has dejado a Bulma y a Trunks. Te maldigo por tu estúpida ambición y orgullo"

-Te maldigo Vegeta por haberme quitado a mi Goku y a mi Gohan y por obligar a Goten a pasar por esta tortura- dijo en voz alta. Descuidada de que hubiera alguien a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- preguntó una voz más que familiar para ella. Una voz que a pesar de serle conocida aun le causaba temblores. Milk viró su atención hacia la fuente de esa voz. Un imponente sujeto con capa blanca y tez verde. Ojos fríos y misteriosos. Siempre fue reservado, siempre distante con todos, excepto con Gohan. "No comprendo. ¿Si tanto quiere a mi hijo entonces porque me hace esa pregunta? ¿No debería saber que Vegeta dejo morir a mi querido retoño?", pensó la mujer.

-Deberías saber por qué digo estas cosas, Piccoro- lo miro desafiante. Se encontraba consciente de que él era un ex enemigo y un ser increíblemente fuerte. Sin embargo, ella era la esposa de Goku y jamás se dejaría ver como una persona débil y sumisa.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo- le respondió con el mismo tono monótono y distante. Sus ojos cerrados, su espalda recargada sobre una de las blancas paredes del templo de Kami sama y sus brazos cruzados. - Vegeta no dejo morir a Gohan ni tampoco hubiese permitido que le pasara lo mismo a Goten.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo lo vi. Vi su estado en el torneo. Estaba poseído, quería luchar contra mi Goku a toda costa y se entregó ante la situación. Sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

-Sí, esa fue una decisión bastante tonta e insensata. Incluso para alguien como Vegeta. Pero él no es responsable por la muerte de Gohan.- respondió el Namek, aún en su posición habitual. Milk lo miraba curiosa y confundida. Su mente acelerada buscaba respuestas, hacia conexiones e intentaba opacar la marea de sensaciones que rondaban por su cabeza.

-No comprendo. Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con mi Gohan? –su voz comenzó a temblar. Angustiada por recordar la muerte de su hijo mayor.

-Gohan murió peleando. Como un verdadero guerrero- Piccoro entreabrió sus ojos, también llenos de tristeza. A pesar de haberlo sabido antes que todos, aun se sentía muy desolado por la noticia –Majin Buu fue demasiado poderoso para él y el supremo Kaiosama. Goku y Vegeta aun estaban luchando por su cuenta. Me temo que lo dejó fuera de la pelea en poco tiempo. Si tan solo hubiese estado allí con él…- su expresión se tornó más dura y colérica. Sus puños apretados y sus dientes rechinando de furia. Un par de manos, blancas y gentiles se posaron levemente sobre las suyas causando que se tranquilizara. La expresión de su rostro se transformo al instante; ya no había ira ni deseos de matar, sino que había sorpresa.

-No creo que eso hubiese cambiado algo Piccoro- le hablo suavemente, observando sus palmas que aun estaban en las del Namek –Lo único que me tranquiliza es saber que mi Gohan murió luchando por nosotros. Además, si mantenemos a Dende con vida entonces podremos traerlo de nuevo o ¿no?- Piccoro asintió levemente. A pesar de no entender por completo a la raza humana ni al género femenino, si podía comprender SU dolor. -Bien, ya me siento un poco mejor. Sin embargo aun debo cuidar de mi querido Goten. Todavía es muy pequeño e inocente, es tan solo un niño. No me gustaría que tuviera que enfrentarse a ese monstruo.- Su voz comenzó a temblar, sus manos cubriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Podría morir y en eso si lo culpo a él. A Vegeta, por no haber sido capaz de matar a Majin Buu y condenar a nuestros hijos a esto. - Piccoro observaba a la esposa de Goku. Allí estaba ella, llorando desconsoladamente sin saber realmente lo que había sucedido. El guerrero suspiro profundamente, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, se aproximo a la pelinegra, posando su mano en su hombro.

-No puedo asegurarte lo que pasara en la batalla de Trunks y Goten con Majin Buu. Ni tampoco puedo asegurarte que sucederá con la tierra y las esferas del Dragón. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que Vegeta no fue asesinado por Majin Buu. Vegeta se inmoló a sí mismo, intentando enmendar el error que había cometido, sin embargo el despertar de Majin Buu era inminente, imposible de detener. Vegeta lucho contra él pero no encontró otra alternativa más que suicidarse, convirtiendo al gordo en cenizas. -explicó lentamente- Y antes de explotar, dejo a Trunks y a Goten inconscientes para que yo pudiera alejarlos del lugar y que no tuvieran posibilidad de intervenir en la pelea. -Le dijo alejándose de ella y caminando hacia el otro lado. Milk estaba anonadada. Sus ojos abiertos como dos platos y su pecho comprimido por la falta de aire. "Todo este tiempo creí que el muy cretino había sido capaz de dejar morir a su propio hijo con tal de alimentar su orgullo. Pensé que lo único que le importaba era acabar con Goku y proclamarse como el más poderoso del universo. Llegue a suponer que ni siquiera le importaba Bulma y que todo lo que hacía era pensar en sí mismo"

-Vegeta tampoco es la persona que más me agrada en el universo. Pero si he llegado a aprender que las cosas las hace a su manera y bajo su propia convicción. Y a pesar de que su técnica no funciono, él sí lo hizo pensando en ellos dos y en Bulma. -Le dijo por último antes de desaparecer. Milk contuvo unas lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos, respiro por la nariz y sonrió ampliamente. "Vegeta, no he terminado de comprender como haces las cosas y tal vez creas que deberíamos estar siempre agradecidos con Goku por salvarnos. Pero en esta ocasión deberíamos agradecerte a ti. Nos diste una nueva esperanza en forma de dos niños perfectos. Y estoy segura de que ellos podrán vengar la muerte de Gohan y la tuya. Espero que estés donde estés, te encuentres consciente y orgulloso de que obtuviste tu victoria"

* * *

Y bueno,eso fue todo...Gracias por leer :)


End file.
